


Lingerie[Young Xehanort X FEM Reader][Lemon][Smut]

by Vidjauser



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kingdom Hearts Reader-Insert, Lemon, Lingerie, My First Smut, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Xehanort - Freeform, Young Xehanort - Freeform, intercourse, kingdom hearts - Freeform, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidjauser/pseuds/Vidjauser
Summary: Written for my baby girl. First Lemon ever. Your boyfriend Xehanort knows exactly what your kinks are, and you didn't know them yourself.





	Lingerie[Young Xehanort X FEM Reader][Lemon][Smut]

**Author's Note:**

> Old oneshot and my first-ever smut/lemon. Check out my Wattpad for more stories and my Instagram for art. I am slowly transferring some stories from my Kingdom Hearts Oneshot book over here into their own stories.  
My Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Vidjauser  
My Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/vidjauser/?hl=en

Xehanort knew how to completely ravish you and taste you in all the right places. The young male took his time, observing you at your store and watching your likes and preferences as a boyfriend who wanted to be extra—as always; so when he had you pressed against the closet wall in the back of the room, begging for him, he wasted no time into teasing you.

The room smelled of a combination of cologne and perfume since you sold it at the store. It made the intimate moment between you and Xehanort... just so much more sexy. You were nearly drooling. Or was that his salvia slipping down your cheeks as the two of you tongued each other?

As your boyfriend and neighborly investor at the mall you two worked at, he saw you often. He noticed the gleam in your eyes when you showed a customer the types of lingerie. He knew automatically you wished you were wearing it at that every moment. He knew damn well that he would make sure you wore it and displayed it for him only, however.

And it was going to happen tonight.

Next to his leg in a brown bag, he pulled out your favorite and most provocative piece of clothing.

"Xehanort, where did you get that...?" You panted with your hot breath against his shoulder—hot and bothered already as he had you pressed off the wall underneath him. He had lifted you with ease and held your thighs open as he pushed his groin against yours, pinning you in the back of the store like some sticky poster paper.

The two of you were hidden. In the back where the naughtier stuff resided like in Spencers.

Xehanort smirked. Between his teeth, he held leather straps that soon would be on your body. It was an arousing sight to your eyes and even more arousing as his calloused fingers ran over your bare thighs to your behind where your mandatory shorts rode up. He explored your curves, and you noticed he smelled of your favorite scent as though he planned this entire encounter despite the strong feminine scent around you two. Knowing him, he probably did plan it.

One of his hands left your side to take the leather from his mouth; in return, he had to thrust his hips forward to keep you against the wall. The silver-haired male grinned at you then and leaned his lips forward, taking your bottom lip between his lips. He sucked as his bright eyes stared into yours lustfully. You curled your toes to remind you of all the pleasurable feeling you currently felt to savor it.

Your breath hitched as he released your lip, which felt swollen from his sucking.

"Where do you think?" he asked with a husky voice. "Do not worry, dear... We can put it back after our little game."

"N-No! We don't have to..." You denied, "Besides... It will be very dirty."

"Damn right. After we are through with it, it will be."

"We... We can take it home. For later," you offered.

Xehanort gripped your thighs and lifted you higher, making your body and all your curves with it bounce. You gasped

"I like that idea..." A chuckle erupted from his throat. His laughs were rare and made you wet in your panties as a burning sensation erupted from between your lips—the lower ones.

Xehanort placed your feet on the ground but kept an arm hooked around your waist. He kissed you passionately before pulling back. "Need help putting this on~?"

You flushed and shook your head, embarrassed. You snatched the lingerie before shoving him by the chest so he would back off. His eyebrow cocked up as you huffed and ordered him to sit down.

"I can do this myself. Sit on the bench and—"

"Watch hopefully. I like a good show." He winked seductively.

"Shut up and just sit..." You grumbled as you closed your eyes. You breathed through your nose to ready yourself.

Xehanort sat on the bench and leaned back on his elbows as he watched you intently and observantly as the loving boyfriend he was. He was already turned on as he spread himself; the sight of his clothes erection made a blush the same color of crimson lingerie you had seen one of your customers purchase a few hours prior to now. You shook the thought away and turned your back on your boyfriend. Better to surprise him, yes?

You reached for the hem of your shirt and tore it off your torso and over your head within seconds, shaking your messy hair afterward. You slipped off your pants and then undergarments underneath.

With the help fo videos you memorized for your job, you perfectly slipped into the lingerie before turning back to the excited Xehanort. The male watched you with those hungry eyes and he continually smiled at you more he gestured you forward with his index finger in a seductive manner. Had you ever seen him like this before? Probably not, but you loved it and nearly came already at the sight.

You strode over and straddled your boyfriend, pressing your body entirely down to his before kissing him.

Immediately his head tilted before he bit your bottom lip, wanting entrance. You granted it and pushed your face down more into his as your tongue darted into his; both of your swirling them together in a heated passionate match that did not last long. When you two separated, he ran his tongue along your chin before grabbing your ass to ride you up further on his body.

Not only did he have access to your neck, but his hardened member also pressed eagerly to your stump—which now hardly had anything covering it. The friction caused your legs to shudder and slightly grind back into his as you chewed your bottom lip.

"Xehanort..." You breathed out.

Xehanort rolled his hips further into yours. Each thrust caused you to mewl and ride your lower body back into his; at the same time, his lips worked on bruising your neck and his magnificent hands moved to your chest. He pushed lace to the side and groped your breasts. His fingers immediately shot straight for your nipples, rolling the buds between his thumb and index fingers. It made a sensation you weren't used to run throughout your chest. A single-focused awareness in your nipple region caused your whole body to shudder.

You melted your lower body down into his as you moaned out. A heated mess.

Neither of you could keep this up much longer. You wanted him so bad and pawed at his chest.

"I'm ready, Xehanort."

"Me too."

Xehanort—through with the grinding and the foreplay—sat up with an arm hooking around your lower back. He temporarily kept you restrained against his lower body before pulling away. He released you entirely before looking down to his pants. He unzipped the unneeded trousers and pulled them down along with the band of his boxers enough to let his erection free. He stroked himself a few times before pressing a hand on your breast, telling you to lay back with his actions.

You gasped as a cold feeling of the bench touching your back. Though it was welcomed as the abrupt cold awakened more of your nerves that were eager for him to jam his cock inside you.

Xehanort had his face between your legs within seconds, using the tongue that had been inside your mouth earlier to touch another set of lips. Your face scrunched up lewdly before you released a moan, rolling your hips into his opened mouth.

Your folds were no match for his trained mouth.

Xehanort's tongue lapped over the said folds before he captured your pulsating bud as your nethers threatened to explode any minute. The hot and wet muscle worked magic before he slipped a finger inside you, only making it better. Or worse since your orgasm was coming closer and you couldn't make a mess on the bench.

The man fingered you relentlessly, adding more even when you thought you were stretched enough from one digit then two. His arm and mouth worked fast. You couldn't contain your moans or hold your legs down. You gripped the bench underneath you with your nails even and threw your head to the side, moaning worse and louder than any girl from a porno. After three digits were in and his tongue lapped at you enough to consider this clit torture, the man pulled away.

Xehanort panted and wiped his mouth.

Underneath him, you were a breathing mess. Your lingerie was messier since he had merely pushed any unwanted and unnecessary particles to the side rather than take them off. You looked far sexier with them on. The way they lined your body was perfect. This would be a perfect picture for a Playboy if he wasn't selfish enough to keep you to himself.

Deciding you were lubed enough naturally and stretched well enough for him to fit, he gently grabbed your hips with both hands and flipped you so you laid on your stomach—legs moving off to the side of the bench. You straddled like a person on a horse and the coolness you thought you were used to now embraced you; embracing especially your nipples and bulbous bud just barely grinding into the surface.

Xehanort removed all of his clothing and hovered down over your body. With one hand, he grabbed the back straps of your erotic clothing and the other guided his member to your entrance. Finding the hole, he moved his hand to grip the edge of the bench. He pressed his body down, entering you gradually with a long moan.

Your insides greeted him warmly and he nearly wanted them whole right there.

A shaky gasp erupted from your throat. You threw your head back, feeling bit by bit him enter you; his thumb bruising your ass. It felt uncomfortable at first but with the combination of him preciously fingering you mercilessly and your wet core—once he reached a certain point, it felt different to you. You turned your face to the side and pressed it into the bench, holding it at the exact time.

Xehanort now was all the way inside you, waiting.

"Xehanort..."

"You look incredibly sexy, pinned underneath me."

Xehanort ran a hand up your thigh, holding it before beginning his pace; he pressed down then pulled back slowly. The friction caused your legs to melt underneath him and for you to subconsciously grind your hips backward. He ran a hand delicately through your hair before yanking it, pulling your head back with a gasp.

With one hand tugging your hair and the other gripping the bench underneath you two, Xehanort changed it up and pounded into you mercilessly as your moans, screams, and begging, were his fuel to this inferno. His cock was warm between your folds and the sensation made his mouth gape as more silent moans escaped. His strokes are raw without protection and he hit the spots that make your back arch against his will.

Growling, he tugged your hair more, pulling your against his chest; your back pressed against his torso before his thrusts inside you become faster but shorter as he was barely pulling back before slamming into your cervix.

"Feel how I fill you up?" he whispered into your ear, covering your eyes. The sudden lack of sight and warmth of his breath next to your ear made this ever so arousing. "You're so tight and the way the lingere squeezes your curves makes me want to cum right now..." He bit your earlobe before slowing down his thrusts inside you.

Xehanort hardly ever dirty talked. This was a precious moment beside the point that he was fucking you so hard right now.

Pushing you down into the bench by your stomach, your body basically was being split in two by this man as your legs were on either side of the bench. Your wetness slipped between your folds and covered your lower stomach and the bench. You had just orgasmed, and he knew it.

Xehanort slowed his cock's torturous beating inside your vagina; he pulled all the way out before slamming in harshly against your cervix until you swore it was bruised from the sex. Then he repeated the process with his hand over your eyes still until drool dribbled down your chin officially.

Xehanort reached underneath you and lifted your thigh up, hitting a different angle. He had pushed his cock all the way in and stopped, and now rubbed circles around your clit until you couldn't handle the torture anymore.

"Xehanort, please!" you begged and held your breast, playing with your nipple.

"Not until you cum again for me. I know you don't like cleaning up messes at work, so it will be amusing."

Rubbing your clit more, the male didn't care that your body shook with each pleasurable action. He just wanted you to cum and flood the place.

And you did. You came around his cock and with that, the male dropped you and pressed both hands on either side of your body once again. He thrust hard enough until his skin slapped against yours enough to turn you both red. Sweat poured off your bodies as you both reached your limit. Feeling his explode, he laid down on top of you and released a long groan. He moaned against your ear as his seed entered your body, and he did not pull out just yet.

You came after him and breathed out, panting.

Your lover toyed with your nipples still with affection hands and not lustful. It was some sort of after cuddle.

"Xehanort..." You breathed out, body shaking from the aftermath. "Holy fuck, I didn't know lingerie turned you on so much..."

"I bet you didn't even know it turned you on too."

"Shit, you're right..."


End file.
